This invention relates to an infant stroller, and in particular to a fold and latch mechanism for an infant stroller.
The prior art includes infant strollers capable of being folded, as well as strollers with trays capable of being folded. Although some of the strollers seen in the prior art include latching and locking mechanisms that interact with the stroller legs and frame components to lock the stroller in place when unfolded, none of the prior art describes latching and locking mechanisms of the type described and claimed herein.